Future lights
by perfection.em
Summary: "The future is bright- bright and shiny!" 6 months after the events of 'Wolverine and the X-Men' the school is reopened. Charles Xavier still is in a coma though. Jean is back with the X-Men and so is Warren. He is no longer Archangel and under the control of Sinister. Emma Frost is brought back to life, too, and now they have to face a war coming. Warren/Emma - fanfic


**Here comes tomorrow**

I wake up as a sunbeam strikes my face. Soft, warm - it feels like the sun is lightly patting my face through the window. It's cozy under the blue satin covers of my bed and I decide to stay in bed for a little longer. I don't have anywhere to be today so I tell myself that I have enough time for that. Nonchalantly I fold my arms behind my head and a smile flits across my face but I keep my eyes closed. I'm happy to back together with the X-Men. Or more specifically I'm happy to be _finally_ with the X-Men. I mean full time – 24 hours a day. I'm no longer on my own in my penthouse apartment up in New York moping around while my father tries everything possible to find an inoculation to suppress the X-Gene and to finally eradicate our _'_disease'. That's ridiculous. How many years have I actually spent with pitying myself and thinking I was a freak just because _my father_ made me feel that way? The answer is: way too long. But I stopped and I developed a different point of view. _Charles Xavier_ played a huge role in helping me finding my way and I'm really thankful for that. He was the one to show me that my mutation is no curse but rather a _gift_. A gift that allows me to help other people. And that's what _I_ always wanted. But my father is the complete opposite of that. It has always been _his_ thought to 'help' me to life a normal life not mine. He kept me secret from public to spare him from embarrassment – he didn't want anybody to know that _he_, the great Warren Worthington II, had a _mutant_ as a son. And if you're wondering, - yes – I bear the same name as my father. He was so egoistic and selfish to give me exactly the same name he bears. He even incorporated a company for our family fortune's sake to find a so-called 'cure' for my mutation. He would have done anything to 'heal' me. He spent so much money on the best doctors and scientists. But actually it was always about _him_ and _his _reputation – never about helping me. And after all these years, after all this time I acquiesced in his doing he had to finally pay for that. _Archangel_ made him pay for that. But I was no longer Archangel.

Just thinking of this makes me shiver again. I slightly open my eyes but squint as I look directly in the sun that has made up it's way outside of my window and is now brightly lighting up the room. I manage to sit up in my bed and stare out of the window for a few seconds. So many things have changed during the past six months. My whole life has turned upside down.

* * *

**Note: Bright and shiny! That's what they are hoping the future is like but is that really what the future will be offering them? We'll have to wait and see how it develops...**

**So, this is my first fanfic and this is just the beginning of the first chapter. Feel free to review. That would help me a lot since I'm not really sure yet if this fanfic is interesting enough to continue and if you guys out there actually want to read about something like a second season of Wolverine and the X-Men (made up in my mind).**

**After watching the first season (it was sooo great! How could they've even stopped it?!) I was so disappointed they didn't broadcast the second season they'd actually planned (still crying about that). So I thought to myself: 'Why not think of a possibly ongoing on your own - with just a little imagination it could work - and write a fanfic about it?**

**So this fanfic is supposed to tie on to the first season. Well, sort of. I try my best to mix it with some comic AUs and my own imagination. I'm also bringing up the idea of a totally new pairing (actually, it was mentioned in the one-shot-series 'What if...?' before...): Warren Worthington III alias Angel and Emma Frost!**

**I would love to hear what you think about that, so please review! :)**

******And I forgot to mention: This fanfic is written from Warren's POV since he is one of my favorite characters (Emma, actually is, too) and I just love to write about his background story and his development from Angel to Archangel back to Angel. So I thought it would be kinda fun :) I hope you like it, too, because as I already mentioned: this is my first fanfic and I'm not that experienced yet...**


End file.
